


too much heaven

by moondaisies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, First Meetings, M/M, felix is hungy basically, hyunjin is a weirdo, jisung is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondaisies/pseuds/moondaisies
Summary: changbin is tired. felix likes the free samples from the bakery across the street.





	too much heaven

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally my longest fic wtf.......
> 
> not edited :-((( im so sorry for any grammar, spelling, and punctuation mistakes!!! this is my first skz fic so yeah pls dont yell at me!!! i hope its okay :-))) the title is a song from the bee gees with the same name and is not related to the fic

“Changbin, you’re working outside today,”

Changbin looks up from his phone as he sits down on some bucket in the janitor’s closet. Minho, his boss, is staring at him with a scheming smile, hands placed on both sides of his hips. He wiggles his eyebrows when Changbin groans in displeasure.

“Why can’t Hyunjin do it?” Or Jisung? Or literally anybody else. Why does Changbin always have to do the ugliest jobs in this fucking place.

“He’s on dish duty today,” Minho tuts, grabbing the warm yellow apron hanging from the doorknob and forcing it over Changbin’s head. It’s always a bit of a struggle with how small the neck strap is. Poor Hyunjin and his big head. “He’s also working on the register after that. Jisung is on delivery service.”

“What do I have to do this time?” Changbin hates working outside. He’s always being pushed to the side by the people in a rush, that or he ends up letting go of the fliers, watching in horror as they end up flying in the middle of the busy road.

“It’s not flier duty,” Minho assures his younger coworker. “You’ll be handing out free samples.”

Changbin perks up at that, licking his lips. “If no one wants any, then can I have some?” Minho is an excellent baker despite his asshole personality. He makes the best cakes in the world, and his hands are extremely skilled when it comes to icing and small details. Changbin would know since they’ve been close friends since high school.

Minho smiles warmly. “Of course you can’t.”

Changbin sighs. Of course.

He drops by the kitchen to pick up the platter of samples. Small pieces of crinkles, lemon squares, and brownies enter Changbin’s vision. He resists the urge to take one, knowing that Minho counts them.

“Good choice,” Hyunjin materializes from behind Changbin, arms covered in soapy bubbles. “I stole a piece or two a while ago, and now I have to work an extra two hours. I wouldn’t touch them if I were you.”

“Good morning to you too, Hyunjin,” Changbin longingly looks at the platter at a safe distance. “I heard you’re doing dishes today. Tragic.” He nods at the younger’s soapy arms with a smirk.

“Oh, yes,” Hyunjin simpers. “It’s the best job here in my humble opinion.”

“No, no. It’s okay, Hyunjin. You don’t have to pretend you like it,” Changbin says with a fake sigh, carrying the platter with one hand as he circles his tall coworker. “Even the strongest men fall down sometimes.”

Hyunjin laughs loudly. He lowers himself to Changbin’s height, resting his palms on his knees. “I suppose you’re right,” Hyunjin nods sadly, but the playful glint in his eyes give it away. “But it’s always better than getting sunburn.”

“I’d rather get a little tan than raisin fingers from the water,” Changbin hates it when Hyunjin brings his height advantage into their little squabbles. It’s unfair, but at least Changbin knows it’s only because Hyunjin’s running out of arguments. Sad that he has to resort to that.

Hyunjin shudders at the thought of wrinkly hands.

Changbin - 1

Hyunjin - 0

“You win this time little boy, but that doesn’t mean I won’t get back at you later,” Hyunjin warns, grabbing the cap from the counter and forcefully putting it on Changbin’s head. “Have fun under the sun, young one.” He says, before pushing Changbin out the kitchen door.

The sun is harsh against Changbin’s sensitive skin the moment he steps outside the bakery. It’s too bright for him to fully keep his eyes open, so he leaves them half closed. There are a lot of people walking outside, so he makes sure to stand by the side and out of their way. Since the bakery is skillfully located in the middle of town, near the schools and business offices, the bakery is never empty most of the time. Hopefully this doesn’t take too long.

A young girl half Changbin’s size carefully approaches, tugging on his apron for a taste of their lemon squares. He’s seen her around before since her mother works at the bookstore right across the street. “May I try one?” She asks, before flashing him a sweet smile.

“Sure,” He squats down to let her see the variety of baked good on the platter. She shyly takes one. “You can take another to let your mom try.” Changbin hands her another one and she thanks him.

After almost thirty minutes of standing out in the sun, Changbin finds himself dozing off while still on his feet. There’s still a lot of samples left and at this rate, he doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to go back inside. He pokes his head inside, allowing the cold air to hit his face.

“Can I at least have a chair to sit on?” Changbin calls out. Minho is there, back facing away from the door as he snaps pictures of the cupcake display for their bakery’s instagram and facebook page. When he doesn’t get an answer, he asks again.

“My legs are killing me, dude.” Changbin’s whining makes Hyunjin snicker from the counter. He flashes his younger friend a glare. Hyunjin sticks his tongue out like a child.

“That’s Manager Lee to you,” Minho says pointedly, not budging from his spot. “Why can’t you be more like Hyunjin? Look at him, he’s been standing for a longer amount of time, yet I don’t hear a single complaint from him.” Minho tsks.

Changbin wants to strangle both of them. “You heard the boss,” Hyunjin looks so smug that it makes his blood run cold. “Chop chop, Binnie.”

He opens his mouth to argue that he deserves to have a seat since he’s been out in the hot, hot sun without any water or anything while Hyunjin’s been playing minecraft behind the counter, when he is rudely interrupted by a hand reaching out to grab a sample.

“Thanks!” The person says before running off. Changbin takes note of the stranger’s deep voice.

Sighing, Changbin leans his head against the glass window. He’ll get them back later.

Changbin - 1

Hyunjin - ½

More people come and go as time passes slowly. The samples decrease just like Changbin’s patience and sanity. He’s itching from the heat and he’s worried that his sweat might drip onto the platter. He looks like such a loser standing outside while Hyunjin’s in there, enjoying God’s best creation yet: the air conditioner.

Staring at his shoes, Changbin just stretches his arm out for anyone to take a sample without having to come too close and ask. Someone walks by to grab a piece.

“Thanks!” Changbin thinks he’s losing his mind. He’s pretty sure he’s heard that voice more than thrice today. The heat is really getting to him.

The second hour strikes. Only half of the samples are gone so far, and in all honesty Changbin is questioning whether or not he should just storm inside, type in his resignation letter, shove it in Minho’s face, then leave. He’s so close to doing it. So fucking close he can almost taste-

“Do you have strawberry shortcake samples?” An old woman walks up to Changbin, peering down at the platter. All the lemon square samples are gone, and the only ones left are the crinkles and brownies.

“No, we don’t. Sorry,” Changbin says. “But we do have crinkles and brownie samples. If you’re interested in our strawberry shortcake though, you can check them out inside.”

“Do you have drink samples?” The old lady asks. “I like jasmine tea.”

“Sorry ma’am, we don’t have drink samples either-”

“Lemon squares?”

“We had a batch earlier, but I can go in and check if there are still some inside?” Changbin offers, but the old lady just frowns. “Are you sure you don’t want to try our other samples?”

“No? They look moist and I hate chocolate. What kind of service is this?” The old lady exclaims loudly. She shakes her head disappointedly, glaring at Changbin as she walks away.

Changbin squints at her retreating figure, pouting. “How was I supposed to know that?” He looks down at his platter of free samples. “And what’s wrong if they look moist?” He says sadly.

A hand reaches out to take a piece. “Absolutely nothing.” The owner of the hand says. The person leans against the window next to Changbin, casually chewing.

“Hey!” Changbin yells out in excitement. It’s the same deep voice he’s been hearing for the past few hours now. “Why do you keep popping out of nowhere?”

The person looks at Changbin, surprise evident on his face. “I’m gonna go now…”

“No, wait! Don’t go!” Changbin runs in front of him before the person can walk away. He stares at the remaining ten pieces on the platter, looks inside the bakery to make sure no one’s watching him, then proceeds to offer the platter to the stranger. “You can have them all if you like them that much…” Changbin trails off.

He watches the stranger’s eyes light up in joy, he notices the freckles scattered across his cheeks too. Woah. “Are you sure?” The deep voiced stranger asks, but starts eating anyway. Changbin is weirdly in awe by this stranger and his freckles. His voice is cool too. Not to mention, his hair is also in a nice shade of blonde.

Changbin is too busy attempting to count the stranger’s freckles that he doesn’t realize the samples are all gone now. “Do you want more,” Changbin asks, still entranced.

“Um-”

Changbin glances down at the platter, only realizing now that there is nothing left. He is boo boo the fool. An absolute fucking idiot. “There’s more inside,” Changbin says, but the pretty stranger does not look convinced. “We have red velvet cupcakes.”

“It’s really fine. I already feel bad for eating all your free samples-”

“No! You shouldn’t! It’s okay,” Changbin waves his hand around to emphasize that it’s no big deal. He wanted them gone anyway. “We also have banana bread.” He adds as an afterthought.

The stranger beams at that. “I love banana bread,” He closes his eyes as he licks his bottom lip. “I’ll only go if you’re sure your manager won’t mind.”

Minho will. “No, my boss is chill,” Changbin is now making a web of lies. He’s watching his life flash before his eyes. Minho will not hesitate to murder him. But that’s okay. Changbin wants to die anyway.

He leads the stranger into the bakery, ignoring Hyunjin’s questioning gaze as they pass by him. Changbin tells Hyunjin to zip it before he even has the chance to snitch to Minho. He steals banana bread from the kitchen, puts it on the shiniest plate, and hands it to the stranger.

“I’m taking a break,” Changbin informs Hyunjin, before sitting across the stranger in the corner booth.

“I’m Felix,” The stranger says with a mouth covered in breadcrumbs. “In case you were wondering.” He adds with a wink.

Changbin looks down to his hands, hiding the flustered look that spreads on his face. Felix, huh. It’s a nice name. He’s never heard of it before. “You’re not from here are you?”

“No,” Felix says while chewing. “I’m from Australia.”

“Cool,” Changbin doesn’t know what to reply to that since he’s lived in Korea his whole life. He looks at Felix’s empty plate, eyes widening. “Damn, are you really hungry? I literally just gave that to you.”

Felix grins sheepishly, wiping at the crumbs with the back of his hand. “Yeah,” Felix points over to the library across the street, right next to the bookstore. “I was working on a paper all night, the last time I ate was yesterday lunch.”

Changbin’s eyes widen even more. “I should probably get you more food then.” He starts to stand, but Felix pulls him down.

“Oh, no need!” Felix shakes his head. “I already ate too much of your free samples, plus the banana bread.”

“But the free samples are really small-”

“I ate a lot of those,” Felix says, more to himself than to Changbin. There is a sudden flash of horror in his eyes. “Like a lot.” There is a loud rumble that follows, and Felix’s hand flies down to his stomach.

“Hey, we can go grab lunch together if you're still hungry,” Changbin flashes him a look of mild concern. He discreetly pats his wallet hidden behind the long apron. Thank god it's there. “My break lasts for an hour and a half, and I know a good place nearby.”

Felix cocks his head to the side, eyeing Changbin suspiciously. “You’re acting weirdly nice to someone you’ve never even met before,” There is a moment of silence before a grateful smile spreads on his face. “Thank you.”

Changbin sighs in relief.

 

_

 

There is a place a few blocks away from the bakery and Changbin’s own apartment that Jisung won’t shut up about. It’s a hole in the wall that serves really good burgers, and from the reviews that he’s heard from Jisung, the place has affordable food and free dessert.

They walk in silence on the way there, but it’s definitely not awkward. Felix occasionally hums songs under his breath while Changbin tries not to let out embarrassingly loud gasps every time a bird flies near his head.

They make it to the restaurant and sit down on one of the booths next to the window. “You can get anything you want.” Changbin tells Felix when the waiter hands them their menus. If Jisung’s right and the food isn’t too expensive, then Changbin thinks that maybe his wallet will turn out fine.

Felix gets a burger and fries while Changbin gets a clubhouse sandwich. “What’s it like working in a bakery?” Felix asks.

“It’s great most of the time,” Changbin would hate to admit that working with his friends when they aren’t acting like spawns of satan is fun, but since he just met Felix he doesn’t see the point in lying to him. “It gets tiring, but it’s pretty worth it since I get to work with my friends and meet new people.”

The corners of Felix’s lips twitch at the mention of ‘new people.’ He picks up the salt shaker and fiddles with it. “Do you bake?” he asks.

“Sometimes I do,” Changbin bakes the easy stuff like the cookies and cupcakes whenever Minho comes to work late or is too busy with bigger cakes and such. He likes to think that he’s pretty decent or at least better than Hyunjin. “I make most of the drinks though.”

Felix’s mouth opens in an ‘o’ shape. He looks impressed. “Can you make jasmine tea? I like jasmine tea.” Felix mocks the old lady from earlier, and Changbin laughs at how silly he sounds.

“Hey, don’t remind me of that,” Changbin flushes at the memory. It’s not everyday that he gets yelled at by old people. “She was so mean.”

“Old people are like that.” Felix says simply.

“My grandma isn’t mean,” Changbin pouts. ”You’re mean.”

Felix pouts too, and it’s so cute that Changbin wants to squeal. “I guess I am.” he raises his hands up in defeat. His hands are so tiny, they look like baby hands.

“Oh my god, you literally have baby hands.” Maybe Changbin needs to learn how to shut up and develop a better brain to mouth filter.

The offended gasp that leaves Felix’s mouth is so loud that the other customers turn around to glare at them. “You’re rude!” He throws a fry at Changbin.

The rest of their lunch goes by smoothly. It’s strange how they get along so well, especially since they’ve literally just met an hour ago. Felix is surprisingly really funny, and Changbin thinks that if they end up hanging out again, he would like to introduce him to Jisung or Hyunjin.

Changbin doesn’t remember the last time he’s had this much fun. He also doesn’t remember that his break is almost over. “Holy shit, I only have, like, five minutes to run back to work!” Minho will probably make him clean the bathroom for a whole month as punishment.

Felix looks startled as well. “Fuck, did we take that long?” he looks at his watch and whistles, while Changbin takes out his wallet to pay for the bill. “Wait, are you paying? Let me do it, no worries.”

“No, it’s alright,” Changbin leaves a tip for the waiter for putting up with their noise. Exiting the restaurant, a wave of confidence hits Changbin. “Maybe you can pay next time.” He says as he holds the door open for Felix.

“Next time?” Felix smiles widely. He and Changbin start stroll back to the direction of the bakery as if Changbin didn’t have a shift to go back to. They’re walking too slow, but it’s okay. Changbin would gladly clean toilets for a month than to say goodbye so soon. “Let’s have sushi, I know a place.”

“Sushi, huh,” Changbin sees the bakery if he looks hard enough. “We can even have dessert at the bakery after.”

“Can we have banana bread?” Felix’s eyes brighten at the thought. “I can’t stop thinking about it while eating lunch. It was so good, I don’t think I’ve ever had anything that good before.”

“We sure can,” Changbin nods. “I can even teach you how to bake it, if you want.”

“Oh my god,” Felix squeals to himself, garnering unwanted attention for the second time. “This is so cool, I’m literally gonna cry. Are you free on Saturday?”

Changbin is free anytime, but he doesn’t want to sound like a complete loser with no life, so he takes a second to think about his answer. “Lucky you, my schedule’s free,” They approach the entrance of the bakery. “I guess I’ll see you then.” Minho is glaring at him from inside as he wipes the inside of a mug with a rag.

“Lucky me,” Felix repeats with a hum. He gives Changbin one last wink and a wave before going back to the library. “Thank you!” He yells from the other side of the road, and Changbin laughs, entering the bakery.

“You’re eight minutes and twenty seconds late,” Minho comments, stopping the timer on his phone. He raises an eyebrow at the dazed look on Changbin’s face. “Who was that?”

“That was Felix,” Changbin says. “He likes your banana bread, by the way.”

“Well, he should.” Minho mumbles to himself as he goes back inside the kitchen. Surprisingly enough, he doesn’t seem too pissed that Changbin’s late.

Hyunjin makes a noise from the counter. He’s still playing minecraft. “Looks like little Binnie over here has a little crushie wushie.” he says in a high pitched, mocking voice. On any other day, Changbin would probably argue back that Hyunjin has crushes all the time, but for now he lets it slide.

Changbin turns back to look at the library across the street, thoughts of freckles and tiny baby hands entering his mind. “Maybe I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> yip yip yip!!! im so happy!!! i cant believe i finally posted my first skz fic this is so exciting!!!!!!!! thank you if you've made it this far and i hope you guys liked it!!!!!! i dont know what to feel about this fic since i did rush it a bit KJFHGDKFKGHKFDJH 
> 
> also, wtf was the mixtape #2 video LMFAO IM LOSING MY MIND DFKJWHGDKJFHSGKLDJBHVSF 
> 
> leave kudos and a comment if you guys want to AAAAAAAAA i have a cc! its melonmilk and you can send me anything!!! im open for requests too (i think..........??? it depends........) 
> 
> thank you so much for reading this!!! have a nice day <333


End file.
